Detention
by Midnight Ash Princessa
Summary: When Umbridge takes over the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts,even the best of students can get in trouble. When the studious Hermione Granger gets detention, she finds that detention isn't exactly what it seems.


**Note: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Detention (A Dramione Story)**

When Hermione Granger had walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, she had felt confident and ready to learn. There was nothing that could ruin her cheery mood or so she had thought. She had sat down where she usually did, Ron to her left and Harry to her right. She had opened her book and begun to read the pages listed upon the board, taking notes on what she wanted to be sure she knew.

A few moments into the class, the squat toad like professor walked in, her ensemble a disgusting pink that looked as if a cat had thrown up on her. Whispers broke out in a couple of places around the classroom, but as Umbridge turned around, it hushed as quickly as it had started. She smiled a sickly sweet smile that made Ron cringe when he looked at her. Hermione didn't dare look up, her brown eyes looking down at the desk as Harry's bandaged hand folded into a fist. For a moment, anger burned through her own chest as images of the scars on the back of his hand flashed through her mind. She had to stop writing for a moment as she returned to a calm state, her hand shaking slightly from her sudden upset.

"Miss Granger? Your quill isn't moving." Umbridge said, her beady eyes sparkling as she looked at Hermione. "I know. I just needed a moment to-" She started to explain before a stubby finger cut her off, the digit moving back and forth slowly. "Tut, tut. I didn't say that you could speak, Miss Granger." She then turned to the class and smiled in that sickeningly sweet way. "Today, class, we will be learning what a defensive spell is and what each one does."

"But, Professor, there's nothing about using defensive spells in here." Hermione said, her textbook in her hands. "The Minister believes that if you learn what such spells are, then you will have the knowledge of them to use in case you ever do need to use them. That isn't very likely though." The small robust lady said in a cheery voice. "Please sit down, Ms. Granger."

She didn't sit down as she stared down at the new professor. "Professor, if we don't learn how to adequately use them, then we won't know how to protect ourselves. You-Know-Who is back and we have no way to fight against him. Simply reading about the spells won't do any good. This isn't something we can be hypothetical on!" Her voice had risen slightly, though the edge in it was strong.

"Excuse me, but did I give you permission to speak?" Umbridge replied, appearing offended by Hermione's outburst. "But I was-" The girl began before she was rudely cut off by the vindictive words of the woman. "Detention." She said as she scribbled on a small pad before handing it to Hermione.

"I hope to see you there also, Mr. Potter." Harry glared at the stout woman before he felt a sudden movement next to him. Hermione remained standing, anger and shock all over her face. "You can't do this! I didn't do anything wrong." She said, distress clear in her voice. She had never gotten detention before in her life.

"I would sit down if I were you, Miss Granger. Unless you want another detention, that is." Hermione was distraught, not quite sure what had just happened. Did the universe hate her today? She dropped back into her seat, picking up the quill and starting to take notes again. The ink was getting smeared a little as teardrops fell onto her parchment. As soon as class was dismissed, she gathered her things and almost ran from the classroom. What would her parents say? This could ruin everything for her, her future, her career…everything.

"Draco Malfoy…would you mind coming over here for a few moments?" Umbridge called from the bottom of the classroom as the rest of the students departed. Draco rolled his grey eyes as he turned around, walking down the steps until he stood in front of an empty classroom. "Yes ma'am?" He asked, shaking his blond hair a bit. "Would you be willing to watch over one of my students during detention tonight? I'll be sure to pay you back for all of your wonderful services to the Ministry." She said, giving him a snide smile. Draco disliked this woman as much as the lot of them, but he simply shrugged and nodded, flashing a charming smile right back in her face. "See you then, Professor." He said before walking up the stairs and to his next class.

Hermione sat outside in the courtyard, still brooding over her detention slip. Harry tried to comfort her with the thought of her not being alone, seeing as he was stuck there too. She knew that Umbridge was always going to be particularly hard on him because he was a threat to the Minister of Magic, her boss in a way. But inwardly, she hoped that she could help him without the need to get detention herself. Ron took her hand in his and tugged her lightly up from her curled position before pulling her towards the Great Hall. They could at least get a snack and hang out a little before Harry and her were sent up to different floors for detention…

Harry nibbled on a chicken wing while Ron stuffed his face, his plate filled high. Hermione shook her head at him before she began to nip at a sweet roll, honey spread melting into its warm doughy folds. She looked across the room to see Malfoy, a disturbingly delighted smirk on his face. _'What's he looking at?' _She wondered as she glanced at Harry, who didn't notice Malfoy in the least.

Draco felt himself smirking as he watched the "Golden Trio" as they were so often called. Granger was being all smart and dainty as she ate while Potter ate like a regular Muggle. Their friend, however, was a Weasley, eating like it was a condemned man's last meal. It didn't surprise him as it was only natural for a Weasley to act so uncivilized and stuff his face. Draco was preoccupying himself with a sticky sweet bun, eating it slowly as he watched her, his grey eyes never leaving her face.

The way Malfoy watched her made her skin crawl. His tongue had slipped from between his pale lips, licking at some of the sticky residue left on his fingertips from the sticky bun. The look in his eyes made her feel as if she was the sticky little bun in his hand, as if he had some control of her. Not to mention, his eyes were so grey, so dark; it was like she was staring into a cloudy crystal ball of despair and anguish. Thoughts of the Death Eaters at the Quidditch World Cup the previous year began to fill her mind, the masked men walking into the houses of poor unsuspecting Muggles and…She shook the thoughts and images from her mind as she took a deep breath. Glancing at the clock, Hermione realized that it was almost time for her detention to start and she tugged at Harry's sleeve. "Let's go." She said quietly, one more glance at Malfoy who had looked at the clock also.

Malfoy chuckled as Granger began to feel awkward under his intense gaze, watching as she broke their brief eye contact to look at the clock. He quirked an eyebrow as she tugged on Potter's sleeve and pointed to the door. His grey eyes moved up to look at the clock. It was almost 7 o' clock, almost time to do a favor for that disgusting old toad. He only hoped it would be enjoyable as he would have much rather boss around a few first years with Crabbe and Goyle. "Well, boys, I'm afraid I've got somewhere to be. So I'll catch you two back at the common room." Draco said as he stood, Potter and Granger having left a few moments before.

As Harry walked into Umbridge's office, he wasn't surprised to see her standing by the window, the desk sitting there too. Upon the desk was the parchment and the quill…oh how he hated that quill. "Good afternoon, Mr. Potter. I'm sure by now you have the drill." She said as her lips spread to reveal a sinister smile. Harry sighed as he rearranged his glasses and sat down at the desk. He could only hope that Hermione would fare better…

Hermione took a deep breath as she stood outside the door to the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom. She couldn't help but wonder what she would be doing for detention. As she slipped quietly past the door and into the room, her brown eyes wandered around._ 'No one was here. I can't have the wrong room.' _Part of her wondered why she had bothered speaking out in the first place, but it was pushed away to the back of her mind. She leaned against one of the first row desks as she began to formulate a plan to help Harry get out of detention. After all, it was out of spite that he was there in the first place. Because she was so deep in thought, she hardly noticed as the door opened and closed behind her.

Draco Malfoy waltzed into the classroom, his hands in his pockets and his grey eyes locking automatically on Granger. _'I have to watch her for detention? How disgusting. Me, a pureblood, stuck with Granger, a filthy Mudblood.' _The thought sickened him as he slowly walked down the steps. He refused to let her get to him as he was a pureblood, one of a kind. His family had connections within the Ministry and in the wizarding world. And what did Granger have? Nothing. Her parents couldn't even teach her spells.. A sneer lit his face as she turned to see who had entered, the look of complete and utter horror upon her face.

Hermione's jaw dropped at the sight of Draco Malfoy, that aggravating sneer of his on his face. _'It couldn't be him, right?'_ Nausea overwhelmed her as she placed a hand on her stomach. Detention was one thing. Detention with Draco Malfoy, now that was pure torment. "Why are you here, Malfoy?" She said, her voice shaking a little as she prayed that he simply be missing a quill or had forgotten a book.

He chuckled lightly as his hand moved out to slide through his blond hair, distaste on his face. "As much as I'd rather be elsewhere using my charm to seduce pretty little purebloods, I'm afraid I've been committed to Mudblood Watch for a few hours." Draco said, shaking his head as he feigned a pained sigh. His grey eyes rolled as he strolled past Granger and picked up the note lying on Umbridge's classroom desk.

_Hermione Granger is to report here for detention. She needs to learn when to keep her mouth shut and how rude it is to speak out against those of higher authority. Please see to this, Mr. Malfoy._

_ Sincerely, _

_Dolores Umbridge _

She couldn't believe it as she narrowed her eyes at him, trying to see the note from her spot across the room. Hermione watched as a smile broke out across his face, but it seemed anything but a smile. It was perverse and cruel in appearance as he turned slowly towards her, flicking his wand at the doors so that they closed and locked. The loud click of the locks made her flinch slightly before her brown eyes met his. "So, what do I have to do for detention? I'd rather not stay here any longer than need be." She said, looking away in irritation.

Draco let the smile stay on his face as his voice fell to a monotone. "It would appear that you need to learn when to keep your mouth shut, Granger." He replied with a slight smirk as he moved closer to her. Being in such close quarters with her made his skin crawl, but he needed to retrieve her wand as it was not needed for detention. "Give it to me, Granger." It had been meant to sound stern, instead coming out as a sort of growl. Her hand tightened around the wand as her body remained tense; it was clear that she didn't like being near him and that only made him smirk more.

Her brown eyes narrowed as he sat her wand on the desk along with his own before he shrugged off his jacket. Beneath he wore a black wife beater, which outlined his chest and abdomen while showing the muscles that were usually hidden. She was still waiting for him to tell her what they were to do with the time as she glanced around for a clock. At this rate, she wouldn't get out at all and she'd much rather be finishing up some Divination homework than spending the night with Draco Malfoy.

"Get comfortable, Granger. We might be here for a while." He said, his grey eyes appearing haunting in the glow from the window as the sun set behind rolling green hills. Draco couldn't help but take pleasure in the way that Hermione squirmed under his gaze. She shrugged off her own coat before opening a textbook she found on the desk. "Now now Granger, are you really going to ignore me? After all, this is your detention, not mine." A single pale finger wagged back and forth taunting her, mocking her.

"You may be the one who has to watch me, Malfoy, but I will at least do something productive. You aren't the boss of me." She stated it firmly before her head dropped back down to read. Hermione could feel his eyes still on her, most likely shining with repugnance. She ignored it as best she could, though she had to admit that the way he watched her was making her feel awkward. Her brown eyes flickered up in a quick glance, though he caught her gaze and held it with a solid resolve. _'I have to admit…the way he watches me. It is a bit…sexy.' _She could have slapped herself at that moment; how could she think of Draco Malfoy, Slytherin pureblood and one of her worst enemies, like that?

Draco could see the purity in her eyes, his body tingling at the thought of how innocent she was. Of course, he had corrupted his share of women, but it wasn't his fault that he was The Slytherin sex god. However, Granger was a friend of Potter's and the Weasley family, making her even more off limits. Perhaps it was this thought that thrilled him, his desire growing as he felt his pants tighten a little. She had been quite the distasteful child when they had first met on the Hogwarts Express, but as she had aged, her body had matured. Granger had turned out to be one of the striking women in Hogwarts…

After reading a few pages of the textbook, Hermione concluded that it was more of a hoax than anything. She sat it upon the desk, tossed him a glare before she stood and moved towards the desk, where her wand lay. "What are you doing, Granger?" Malfoy's voice was austere when he spoke. "What do you care? You aren't the boss of me, Malfoy." She made sure to keep her voice level before she felt a violent yank on her hair, a surprised yelp as she fell backwards.

He hadn't even noticed his hand moving out to grip her hair, his thoughts having been elsewhere. As she yelped, he took a step back, watching her fall upon her ass. Her hands were on her head where he had so suddenly jerked her hair back. Draco raised an eyebrow as his eyes began to undress her. When she had fallen, she had fallen level with his waist, the small problem there growing with each moment. He also noticed that the skirt she wore had inched up quite a bit so that he could see black lace. _'Who would have thought that Granger would wear Victoria's Secret?' _he wondered to himself as the simple thought of what other things she might wear beneath her clothes made his problem grow.

Hermione was almost in tears, her hand massaging the spot where her hair had almost been ripped from her head. "What is wrong with you, Malfoy? That hurt and was very uncalled for!" She hadn't realized she was almost screaming but then again, she had good reason to. She hadn't noticed the craving in his dark grey eyes or that one of his hands had unbuttoned his pants and was now unzipping the fly. All she knew was that once she felt his hand in her hair again, everything she hadn't been paying attention to suddenly became clear as if she was looking through a freshly cleaned window.

Draco's libido was unyielding as he desperately tried to suppress it, only to fail and give into it. One of his pale hands was laced back into Granger's hair, the other already working on his pants. He watched her fall silent as she tried to pull herself from his firm grip. "This is Detention and I am the boss here. Disrespectful little Mud bloods get punished and taught to keep their mouth shut…and now it's your turn. Open wide." The hand that had been working on his pants had freed his erection from both his pants and his boxers, the arousal quite evident as he watched her with an uncompromising stare.

Her eyes widened at the size of his erection, a size that was no doubt the reason that he had been named 'The Slytherin Sex God'. She refused to open her mouth before a sharp pain made her mouth open. Before she could close it, his length was in her mouth, rock hard and suffocating. One of her hands reached up to grab it, to pull her mouth from it, but his hand kept her firmly in place. Her mouth closed around it as she realized that she would have to work to end this punishment. Her hand began to stroke him slowly as she began to suck on his length a little. Her mouth slid off the small bit as her tongue slid in circles around the tip. She could feel his grip as it tightened in her hair, the indescribable soft noises slipping from his mouth.

His breathing had become heavy, the shivers of pleasure tingling along his spine as pressure built along with heat in his lower regions. He tugged at her hair as he felt how warm and wet her mouth was, how it closed so well amongst his length. Sure, he had used Pansy for this but she was so slow that it had always made him uninterested. Granger, however, took it upon herself to make it good, the work almost perfect. It was expected with how much work she always put into school and the things that didn't require much of her. He couldn't stop the soft undeveloped noises that slipped from him. Slight grunts and gasps slid from his mouth, a smirk finding his face for only a second.

Hermione continued her work, letting her mouth slide lower as her mind raced. But of course, to teach her how to keep her mouth shut, he would place something in it. Her mouth closed around him more as her grip around the base tightened, her stroking having gotten faster. Her mouth moved back to the tip to tease and nibble before her mouth slid back down, her saliva making an excellent lube. She could feel him growing, a slight pulse due to her administrations. Hermione didn't want to admit that she liked it a little more than she should have and she most certainly wouldn't.

Draco's mind was blank, lost in the warm sensations that her mouth was providing him. He could feel the pressure building, the way her mouth fit so snugly upon him, her wet mouth working him as his own hand pulled hers from his member. His grip on her hair had tightened as he pushed her mouth down to the base, the tip of his length at the back of her throat. "Suck…Come on, Granger. This is detention." He felt her gulp a little before she began to suck once more. Draco knew that he couldn't take much more of this, that he could feel his length aching for release. The Mudblood he had hated for so long wasn't so bad when her mouth was open...

Hermione could feel him, bulging and pulsing within her mouth. She could feel the release coming, the way his body yearned for it. Her body was tense as the thought of swallowing something so vile from someone so morally disgusting hit her. But if she was to get out of this detention, she would have to, despite the fact she'd rather face a basilisk than do so. The pulsing became more erratic as she sucked harder, her teeth barely grazing the skin of his length. She felt his body become stiff as he gave into his orgasm, the white warm seed spilling into her mouth and down her throat.

Draco moaned as he finally reached his release, his body relaxing as his hand went back to catch him against the desk behind him. His heart continued its sporadic beat within his chest as he slowly pulled Hermione's mouth from his length. His grey eyes surveyed her face, the look of self disgust in her eyes. He let his hand slide out from her hair, a sly smirk upon his face as he tucked his still tingling length back into his boxers. Draco pulled up his pants as she slowly stood, gathering what little composure she could hold onto after such an event.

Hermione could still taste it in her mouth as she picked up her books and looked at him. The smirk on his face made her sick to her stomach, the urge to vomit strong. "Well, Granger. That's all for your punishment. Try not to get in trouble any time soon or I might have to work up another way to punish you…" She turned her back to him, disturbed by him and the smirk on his face. Walking up the stairs, Hermione silently promised that she would never speak of this, would never get in trouble. Never Again.


End file.
